Let Me Rest In Pieces
by Fire Lord Azula
Summary: In a twisted act of generosity, Azula decides to grant Katara her greatest desire.  But how good can a gift from a deranged sociopath be?  [ Azutara, oneshot. ]


What a difficult story to write! Aang is my second-favorite character, and it was hard to do this to him. I was reluctant, but the core plot revolved around his fate, so I didn't have much choice.

**Disclaimer:** I make no claim on the characters of _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. They belong solely to their creators, and I garner no profit from their usage.

----------

Desperation often begets tragedy.

Shackled to the extent that breathing was an arduous task, Katara reflected on said unfortunate tendency. A ragged sigh and subsequent drooping of her wrists became painful reminders of her unrelenting bonds. So, she did her best to limit her actions to the bare minimum.

Regrettably, she'd not bid a proper farewell to her dearest friend – or, had he suddenly become more than that?... oh, her mind did wander. The weight of unconfessed feelings hung heavily in the tepid air outside of the Fire Palace as the two comrades gripped hands, the dark-skinned girl breaking contact with a simple "goodbye – see you soon!" ...relying far too much upon untested stealth before taking the plunge into forbidden territory...

...and being seized by the Royal guard before her feet could touch the velvet red carpet inside.

Clearly, espionage hadn't been one of her strengths, and _this_ wasn't the ideal way to find out.

A week. It had only been a week. Already, her zest for life had been challenged and soundly defeated.

Thoughts of what could have been – _should have_ been – flitted through the Waterbender's fractured psyche, her spirit all but broken once she recalled the propensity of Sozin's Comet.

_Two more days..._ her subconscious thoughts prodded with ruthless endurance, whittling away her once-limitless optimism.

Her mind sputtered to attention as heavily-booted feet spanned the distance between herself and the rickety steel door. The owner came to a halt not five feet in front of her, eyes of hardened gold assessing her condition and taking in every minute imperfection.

"Do you plan on wasting away? Your hopelessness is growing old, you know."

Katara bit her tongue in a valiant effort to keep from spitting in the Fire Princess's face. _As if you care! What, did you come to torture me? _That_ might be more interesting for you._

"I could give you whatever you want, peasant. Anything you name, I'm certain I could grant you. Would _that_ bring the sparkle back to your eyes? You look at me no differently than the floor, and it's very troublesome."

"Ohhh! I'm sorry for denting your ego, 'Your Majesty'! How's_ this_?" The Waterbender fixated upon Azula a set jaw and narrowed eyes, though clearly forced. Her enthusiastic hatred for her enemy had spanned its limitations, leaving little more than half-hearted glares and hollow threats in its wake.

A quirked brow, followed by the deliberate folding of arms over an armored chest. "I can see you're not being sincere. Hardly flattering. Just tell me what you want."

"I don't want anything _you_ could give me. I want _Aang_."

A knowing grin tugged at the younger girl's lips as she turned her back on the captive Water peasant and exited the dungeon. "I'll take that as a challenge."

---

Rudely awoken from her dreamless slumber, Katara's eyes snapped open once the thundering of _two_ sets of footsteps came to closure just outside her cell. Both pairs of boots were recognizably heavier than Azula's had been, piquing her curiosity. So much so, that she began to fight her bonds against her better judgment. Even as the cool metal bit into her exposed neck and wrists, she pressed onward, her determination to see the happenings outside muting the pain... for the time being, at least.

Two stately members of Azula's Royal guard stood at attention beyond the door, awaiting the arrival of their commanding officer. They'd been rustling around with something; Katara was certain of it. Apparently, in a rare show of verbal honor, the nasty Firebender had lived up to her word and brought her captive a gift.

Katara recalled the last conversation she'd shared with Azula. _But I didn't ask for anything..._

A third – and final – set of boots, detectably lighter than the first two had been, soon reached her ears. She knew it to be Azula. Who else would such high-ranking soldiers wait for, but the Fire Lord himself? And Ozai saw no reason to pay heed to what he deemed a faceless Water Tribe peasant.

The Princess gave hushed orders to the soldiers; words that failed to register, to the Waterbender's discontent. But there was little time for disappointment to fester as the rusty door was pushed open by the armor-wearing girl, the two men now flanking her with the "gift" in tow.

Azula made a show of stepping aside to reveal the greatly-anticipated surprise.

And Katara choked back a sob.

There, in the soldiers' iron grip, lay a prone Aang, scuff marks adorning his every limb. His mouth gaped open as if etched in a permanent scream. Vibrant yellows and oranges had been tarnished by soot and flame, rendered dull and listless cloth. Though lifeless, his body seemed strangely tense... weighted-down, almost, proven by the unresponsiveness of an arm when his form was shifted to a standing position. Instead of swaying from the motion, it remained stationary.

A winning smile adorned Azula's face. "Do they call 'taxidermy' by another name in your savage culture? I thought you'd be familiar with this kind of preservation!"

Katara wrestled with her chains, shock and anguish giving way to rage. "How... could you... _do this_?!"

"Sozin's Comet," came the matter-of-fact reply. "I apologize for the scorch marks on his face. You see, he was crying just before he died. I couldn't stand the way he looked, so I burnt his tears away."

Indeed, the Avatar's cheeks had been blackened.

The Fire Princess purposefully straightened to her full height, giving in to the urge to smirk derisively at the despair gripping the other girl's features upon noticing the state of Aang's face. "And I figured you wouldn't want to see him in tears like that."

Ordinarily, Katara would refuse to show weakness in front of an enemy... but this was _too much_. She poured out her grief as the younger girl watched impassively. Her eyes burned; her head throbbed; her chest tightened. Her world; her _everything_ had been cruelly taken from her... and, yet, it had been brought to her doorstep in twisted fate.

"I gave you what you wanted, didn't I?" Azula inquired as she knelt next to the trembling Waterbender, clawed fingers tipping the drooping chin up to meet the waiting draconic gaze.

"...Leave... me... alone..." came the raspy reply.

The Firebender's hand returned to her side. "...All right. Just remember: I can grant your every desire. You can keep him." At this prompt, her soldiers leaned the stiffened Aang against the adjacent wall, for optimal viewing. They then departed the cell, their leader soon to follow.

Katara didn't look at Aang; _couldn't bear _to look at him. In her broken state, she was at Azula's mercy.

In little time, her bitterness returned. The burning hatred she once harbored for the cold-hearted Princess of Fire returned with a fury unmatched; unrestrained.

Oddly enough, it brought a grin to Azula's face every time she visited.

And Aang perpetually reclined against the wall... a silent, unseeing witness to the future Fire Lord's unrequited dallying.

If his face hadn't been frozen in place, he might have smiled at Katara's lack of reciprocation. His spiritual self, however, was aware – and satiated by the loyalty he'd always suspected, now confirmed.


End file.
